


Surfacing: Burning Bright

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 12:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Rainaa and Renee Smith know that they are hunted. They have known since they were very small children why they are hunted. What they don't know is what it feels like to be loved, or to love in return. That is, they didn't know until they came to Hogwarts and make life-long bonds with the people they least expected.  ...





	Surfacing: Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

**A/N:  
**

Welcome to the Prologue to the first installment in the Surfacing Universe! I hope you enjoy this story, and the ones that come after. They’ve been a long time coming. Please, don’t be too harsh, but Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome. 

**Disclaimer:**   


I own nothing and no one, and I don’t get paid to write this. I do it because I can

‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾ 

****_Surfacing: Burning Bright  
_ ****_Prologue: The Long Road Home  
_

            The sky was inky black tonight, with a shining, crescent moon that illuminated the ground, but not much more. The wind whistled loudly past the windows of the house, making horrendous amounts of noise. 

            _So loud it could wake the dead._

            She stood barefoot out on her balcony, leaning against the freezing wood handrail, letting the wind whip her long hair around her face and her nightdress around her legs. It was poor protection from wind this cold, but she didn’t care. Coldness was the only thing she had left. 

            Long ago, she had figured out that there was very little warmth left in her life. She tended these meager flames, for fear that one day they would go out like all the others. 

_Beginning in tragedy, ending in tragedy._

 Her life, as she put it, was one long, sad story. Although she knew that the statement probably sounded stupid, not to mention stereotypical, she figured that it was true. 

            This story began twenty-four years ago, with a cruel murder, and had ended another sixteen later with a betrayal and a murder even more cruel than the first. Between these catastrophic events, happiness occurred. But it was cruel happiness, for she knew even then that things like happiness didn’t last for long. 

            _Rare and beautiful happiness can never last.  
_ __

She hated reflecting. All the memories came storming back, as they did now, opening old wounds with the cruel knife of guilt and loss. Although she assured herself that all her blood was spent, and all her tears were gone, she still cried and bled like crazy when she remembered.

            It was unavoidable though. Every time she laid eyes upon her daughter, she couldn’t help remembering. She hated herself for that.

            _Understanding can never be truly reached unless the ignorant person faces the thing they hate and fear most.  
_ __

__

She hated and feared herself for everything. There was nothing strong enough to cure this pain. Nothing even to relieve it. 

  ~*~*~

            Haunted green eyes stared out of the glass of her window, taking in the dark night. The night was like a void, where her heart should be. There was nothing now, not even pain. Just the haunted memories of things that were and things that could have been.

            Her façade cracked when she was alone. She was no longer a strong person, just a shadow of willpower. People needed her, and she could not let those people see the emptiness in her eyes.

            _But that’s only a small fraction of the emptiness inside of me.  
_ __

She was snapped out of her thoughts when something moved in the darkness. A small speck was floating toward her on the wind. Knowing immediately what it was, she opened the large window and let the cold night air in.

            As the speck got larger, illuminated by the meager light set by the moon, she mused over who it could be from. She feared the answer, because there was only one person who would bother contacting her by owl post. 

~*~*~

            She heard the squeak of a window opening somewhere behind her. She didn’t even bother to look around. Her eyes were fixated on a moonlit bird fastly approaching her. She knew who this was from, but she feared knowing what that person had to say. 

            She was surprised she cared. 

            An owl landed next to her on the rail, holding its leg out. There was a small roll of parchment attached to it. Her fingers trembling from the cold that she didn’t feel, she untied the scroll and opened it slowly. 

            She knew the writing. The emerald ink gleamed up at her; she strained to read the words in the light the moon provided. 

            _Please, I need you to tell me everything, from the very beginning to the present.  
_ __

She stared at the words. She had expected this, although it actually happening astounded her. As her mind went over all of the events that she would have to relive, one by one, a dry sob shook her frame.

            _Writing this down was going to be Hell on earth._  


‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾‾  
 **A/N:**  


So, how did you like it? I know it’s confusing, and I know it’s short, but this is only the prologue. Besides, if I laid everything out for you, it wouldn’t be so interesting, no?

Please R&R. You don’t know how much I’ll appreciate your input. 

And I need a beta, so please write that in the review if you’re interested.

Thank You!  


 


End file.
